


True Colors

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Swearing, my version of it atleast, the reader is a nephlim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Request: Hiii! Heard requests are open! If you like the idea, I’d love to read a fic Cas/OC where she is a Nephilim and the boys find her during a case because the angels are trying to kill her (kind of “No angel-human hybrids rule”) and instead they save her and Cas is smitten. Non need for smut, mostly platonic and maybe a few kisses.





	True Colors

“Wait can we see that again” Cas frowned as he stared at the screen.

Sam who was sitting at the keyboard looked up at his brother and then the angel, “sure,” he replied turning his attention back to his laptop starting to rewind the surveillance tape.

“What did you see Cas?” Dean quietly asked his friend making a note of his change in demeanor and turned his attention back to the tape before Cas could speak, “there!”

Sam quickly pressed pause on the frame showing a girl in her late 20s and the brothers both saw it too.  

“What the hell?” Dean mumbled as he leaned in next to his brother to get a better look at the screen. Her eyes were glowing with a purplish light for a second before the room went white and everyone in it was dead. Burnt to a crisp.

“What the hell?” Dean repeated starring from his brother to his friend as Sam scanned through the police report, “she wasn’t among the victims.”

“That’s because she caused this,” Cas turned his back to the boys and started pacing.

Dean raised his brows “Cas?” Dean threw his hands into the air as he frustrated turned to his brother when Cas didn’t reply making Sam get up. He took a step towards the angel, “Cas,” Sam tried patiently, “then where did she go?”

“She flew out of there,” Cas turned around to face Sam and then he looked to Dean, “but it doesn’t make any sense. The color of her eyes either.”

Dean took a step towards his friend reaching out his hand in a gesture to make him keep going as he desperately fought to keep calm and not yell at Cas, “you are not making any sense man! What are you talking about? What is she?”

“Nephilim,” Cas simply replied as if that should answer all of Dean’s questions but his face just got more confused and he tilted his head staring at Cas, “a what?”

“A Nephilim,” Sam replied as he went across the library and pulled down a book from one of the shelves. “They are half angel, half human. But the men of letters thought them to be extinct?” Sam looked up from the book and to Cas for an answer as he found right page in the book pointing to it letting Dean look over his shoulder.

“I thought they were,” Cas sat down frowning as he processed what he had just seen on the small screen of Sam’s laptop.

“It says here they can’t fly Cas?” Dean looked up from the page he had quickly skimmed.

“Yes Dean!” Cas was starting to sound annoyed, “as I said it doesn’t make any sense. Nor does the color of her eyes. They aren’t supposed to glow purple like that. More like a dim grey color. I have never heard of…”

“Cas?” Dean clapped his hands besides the angel a few seconds later and broke Cas train of thoughts and his eyes went back to his friend, “what are you thinking pal?”

“Nephilim are usually the product of a Grigori and a human having a child, but I don’t think she is,” Cas pointed to the screen, “I think her father might have been an archangel.”

“Like a female Damian?” Dean looked at Cas in disbelief only getting a confused look in return, “I don’t understand that reference Dean.”

Dean once more threw his hands in the air making a slightly uncomfortable Sam take over, “Who is her father? Lucifer?”

“No!” Cas looked from one Winchester to the other like they were idiots, “Lucifer has been in the cage for centuries other that the year  _you_  freed him.”

“Thanks for reminding us Cas,” Dean said sarcastically but the tone went over Cas’ head. “You’re welcome,” he replied making Dean roll his eyes before continuing, “this women is clearly not a toddler so I suspect another angel might be her father.”

“Who?” Sam and Dean spoke in one voice this time.

“Gabriel”

“Gabriel?!” Sam looked from Cas to Dean that quickly returned Sam’s look before returning his attention to the angel in front of him, “really?”

“Yes,” Cas walked past them and closer to the screen, “he was on earth for a long time. Hiding. He could have had offspring. He could have hid her from other angels.”

“Why would he need to hide her from angels?” Dean asked still confused about the whole situation. Cas didn’t avert his attention from the girl on Sam’s laptop, “because offspring between angels and humans are forbidden. They see her as an abomination – one they would want to rid the world off.”

“So how do we kill her,” Dean asked, “or do we just lean back and let the angels take this one?”

“What?” Castiel twirled around his eyes were shooting daggers at his friend, “we don’t kill her! We help her! Gabriel was my friend and he helped you too once!”

“Come on man! Look at her!” Dean gestured towards the laptop still a little thrown by Cas’ outburst of anger, “she is killing people. She already killed 3 and hurt 5 more.”

“No she didn’t” Cas still sounded angry but more controlled now, “those two are angels.” He pointed to the screen, “I believe she was defending herself and I don’t think she has her powers fully under control either. I don’t believe she meant to hurt the humans.”

“Great so you want us to save a IED that could go off any second? That’s just… Sam!” Dean turned to his brother for help but didn’t get it, “hear him out Dean!” Sam ordered.

“I can help her guys. Teach her to control it. She is innocent. Her only crime is being born and defending herself against her assassins,” Castiel pleaded with the Winchesters.

“So you wanna bring her here?” Dean raised his brows slowly giving up the fight as he did see Cas’ point but he still didn’t like it.

“Yes if you’ll let me” Castiel looked from one brother to the other, who shared a look.

“Offcourse,” Sam agreed and Dean threw his hands in the air, “we could use a remodel anyway. Let’s go get her!”

                                                      ******** 

You were still curled up in a corner trying to understand what had just happened. 4 angels had come at you in the one place you had always felt safe. The home you had shared with your father up until he had disappeared. Not long after that you had started working at a local café and you had stayed safe. Hidden for 3 years; until you had used your powers. Not totally by choice. A friend of yours had been hurt during a robbery and you had healed her by accident when you were bending over her begging her not to die. The humans hadn’t seemed to notice but after that angels had started coming for you forcing you to use your powers again and again. Powers that scared you and you didn’t have completely under control.

You looked around the room. The angels had disappeared in a bright white light just moments ago. A man was lying in the corner knocked out by one of the angels. Another was kneeling in front of him. You noticed the drawing on the wall next to the men. It seemed to have been done in blood. You looked back at the two men. Their hands were both bleeding. They had saved you?

“Sammy?!” the short haired man shouted this time effectively waking up the long haired one who shook his head. He seemed wozzy but he told the other guy he was okay before he helped him up and they both turned their attention to you. “Are you okay?” the short haired one asked before offering you his hand helping you up.

“Ye… yes,” you stammered, “thank you!”

“Don’t thank us. Thank him.” The man pointed to the door where another guy had showed up and you immediately took a step back, “no stay away from me!” You raised the angel blade you had been clenching in your right hand.

“Whoa easy,” the man in front of you tried and the taller longer haired one also took a step towards you, “it’s okay! He helped us find you.”

“He is an angel!” you yelled trying to warn the men that had just saved your life and the angel your eyes as laser focused on stopped moving forward but the man in front of you didn’t. He put his hand on your hand making you lower the blade, “we know. But he aint a dick! He is our friend. You can trust him.”

You looked at the man in front of you, “and why should I trust you.”

“Because we just saved your ass? “ the man tried, before the other man spoke, “we think we may have known your father? I am Sam. That’s my brother Dean.”

“Sam and Dean?” you asked looking from one man to the other before your attention returned to the angel in the middle of the room. He had frozen. Apparently trying to stay out of the brother’s way as they talked you down. “Are you… Castiel?” you spoke in a low voice still not sure if you could trust him or not.

“Yes,” the angel finally spoke nodding to Dean it was okay and the man took a step back letting the angel approach you, “you’re father? He was Gabriel?”

You nodded as you felt a knot in your stomach by the mention of your father’s name, “do you know where he is?”

The angel looked confused then sad. He looked like he didn’t know what to say. Dean stepped up next to him again putting his hand on Castiel’s shoulder, “Gabriel he died.” “Protecting us! And the world!” Sam added from behind his brother.

Tears filled up your eyes. Your father couldn’t be dead. He was an archangel. “No!” you shook your head looking from one man to another then to the angel, “I don’t believe that! He would have had a way to let me know. He always… He had his tricks.”

“Oh we know,” Dean mumbled before he received a solid kick on the back of his leg from his brother making him groan and turn around to give his brother an evil stare and a punch to the arm.

The angel on the other hand smiled at you, “I hope you are right.” His words and his soft expression made you return his smile. “He told me that if you ever showed up. If something were to happen to him. That I could trust you.”

Castiel smiled at you again before reaching out his hand, “then come! Come with us. We will keep you safe from the other angels.”

You hesitated for a moment and then you took his hand and followed him. His thumb rubbed against the back of your hand as he walked you out of the house behind the brothers who were now bickering. This small gesture filled your body with a warmth you hadn’t experience before. You felt safe. With him. 

                                                       ********

As you sat in the backseat of the black checy impala you told the men in the front seat and the angel beside you your story. How you had grown up in that house alone with your father after you mother died when you were a baby. How he had told you never to use your powers because if you did the other angels would find you and they would wanna hurt you. How you had used them and how you couldn’t control them. That last omission had made the brothers share a look but Castiel just squeezed your hand and smiled at you. His blue eyes resting on you made you feel calm and you slowly fell asleep listening to the roar of the engine and feeling the warmth of Castiel’s hand still holding yours. He never once let go.

                                                      ********

“I can’t!” you look defiantly at Castiel as you were standing in the field outside the bunker.

“Yes you can!” Cas was adamant, “you just need to focus your feelings and point them towards the object.

“Oh I am focusing on a feeling,” your eyes shut daggars at Cas, “but I am pretty sure you’d rather I didn’t stop holding back my powers right about now!”

Castiel flinched. He was not very good with humans. Well Sam and Dean being the exceptions but he had known them for a long time, “I sense hostility?”

“Hostility? I am pissed at you Castiel! Everytime I have used this powers someone has gotten hurt! I just wanna be normal,” you spat at him, but Cas just tilted his head and looked at you, “why?”

You put a hand on each hip as you stared him down, “I am pissed because you are forcing me to use them even though my dad told me not too. Because as infuriating as you are you were my dad’s friend. He talked about you and I don’t wanna kill you okay?”

“No why do you wanna be normal?” Castiel explained still looking at her with the same astonished look on his face.

“I… because what I am… I have to hold back all the time. I can never let myself feel anything to deeply cause if I do I might cause and earthquake or set someone on fire not to mention explode an entire café!” Your voice got louder and you clenched your hands as you spoke and your eyes slowly went purple without you realizing and when you yelled “and every frikking angel in the world is trying to kill me,” a blast of power came out of you sending Cas flying through the air. The tree Cas had tried to get you to set on fire exploded into a million little pieces some of them hitting Castiel who was laying on the ground holding his hands over his head in defense.

You froze for a few seconds as your eyes turned back to your normal Y/E/C color before you realized what you had done. “Castiel!” You yelled as you ran to him and knelt down beside him, “I am so sorry!” You felt tears press against your eyes as you watched all the splinters in his body. Blood and grace pouring from his wounds. Castiel was not at full strength. The grace he possessed was not his own which meant he was more vulnerable than he had been before.

“I am okay,” Castiel tried to lie but the pain made him flinch when he tried to push himself up.

“No you are not!” You put your hands on his chest pushing him back down, “I told you! I knew this would happen I didn’t want to hurt you!” You said with tears streaming from your eyes.

“Y/N look” Cas whispered. You first looked at him with surprise but then you followed his line of sight and gasped. A dim yellow light was shining under your hands and Castiel’s wounds were starting to close. “I’m… I’m healing you?!”

You looked into the angels eyes as he sat up completely healed, “Yes you did” he smiled and to your own surprise as much as his you flung yourself at him. Wrapping your arms around his neck and Castiel slowly hugged you back. “Thank you,” you whispered into his ear and Cas felt as if his heart had grown three siezes.

                                                      ******** 

“Are you sure about this?” you looked at Cas with doubt written all over your face. It had been 3 days since you exploded the tree outside the bunker and since then you had been working on flying. Cas said you would never be able to fly great distances like around the world but you could fly a few towns at least. You in return had spat at him saying it had only happened once and then you were in fear for your life. You had no idea how to do this. 

Today Cas had decided to give you a break since the boys had brought home a demon in an already dead meat suit. They were done interrogating him so now he was free for you to practice smiting on.

“Yes!” Cas replied in a harsh tone his expression softened when he saw how scared you looked. He pushed you out of the dungeon and closed the door between you and the laughing demon before turning to face you.

“What is the matter?” Cas reached out putting his hands on your arms trying to calm you like he had seen Dean do to scared women when they worked cases. He tilted his head and his blue eyes looked straight into yours as if he was trying to read your thoughts.

“I am scared,” you admitted, “I don’t wanna hurt you again!”

And just like that Castiel put his arms around you. You melted into his hug completely remembering the varmth and the safety you had felt sitting in the back of the impala with him. He held you for what felt like hours. Allowing you to relax and you felt him do the same. You got the feeling he really didn’t wanna break the hug but when he finally did he ran a hand over your cheek brushing away a strain of hair, “you can do this,” he ensured you.

And so you did! After 3 tries you managed to smit the demon. A red light escaped from your hand and eyes making the lightblubs outside in the hallway shatter into a million pieces as you burned out the demon.

“Jesus!” The voice outside the dungeon made Cas and you freeze and look at each other before you both ran through the door. Cas first with you on his heels.

“Sam! Are you okay?” Cas asked at the two of you stopped in front of the tall confused man in the hallway. Sam moved his hands up and down his torso checking for injuries, “I think so! Cas what the hell what that!”

“I did it!” you bursted out laughing relieved Sam was okay. Your sudden outburst made Sam even more confused and he looked from you to Cas who was watching you. Smiling.

“Cas?”

“She smited the demon,” Cas explained with pride in his voice returning his attention to Sam who was now also smiling, “Well congratulation Y/N!”

“CAS!!!” Dean’s voice sounded upstairs making you all freeze before Sam laughed again, “It seems you blew out a few more lights than we thought. You two go. I’ll deal with Dean.” Sam smiled as he watched Castiel take your hand and the two of you hurried down the hallway away still laughing and clearly enjoying each other’s company. “I think the angel has a crush,” Sam mumbled as he headed upstairs with a smile on his lips now knowing just how to distract his brother from the blown lightbulbs.

                                                       ********

Castiel sat down on one of the chairs in the library. “You can do it!” he smiled, “just think about a place in the bunker you wanna go. I’ll be here waiting.”

“But what if I land on something… or someone” you mumbled the last word.

Castiel laughed, “well they’ll live. You are not that heavy.”

“Gee thanks Cas,” you tried to act offended but you couldn’t help but smile. Cas’ expression turned serious and he nodded at you, “come on try!” he urged you.

You took a deep breath and sighed, “okay,” before closing your eyes and thinking of the kitchen. Seconds later you were there. You landed just in front of Dean who was so startled he dropped his cup and knocked over the coffee machine, “DAMMIT!”

Your eyes opened wide and you looked just as shocked as he had just been. “I thought you couldn’t do that!” Dean growled as he looked up and down his coffee stained self and to the shattered cup on the floor.

“I didn’t either,” you exclaimed before closing your eyes again and thinking of Cas making yourself disappear right in front of Dean. “Perfet!” he punched into the air he called out into the room after you, “you are just gonna leave me to clean up? Frikkin angels!”

Seconds later you landed laughing on a surprised Cas’ lap, “I did it!” You were so proud you didn’t even register where you had landed at first, “I scared Dean but I did it.”

“Did you land on him,” Cas frowned trying not to sound too jealous. “No I… oh Cas sorry!” you all of the sudden realized where you were and tried to get up but Cas put his arms around you preventing you from moving, “you know I can see your colors now,” Cas smiled shyly at you, “you look like a rainbow. You’re beautiful!”

His words made you smile, “yeah you look like millions and millions of small blue candles,” you spoke softly as you caressed his face.

“Is that good?” Cas asked silently as he moved his face a little closer too yours as if he was asking permission to kiss you.

“You are beautiful too,” you whispered as you titled your head a bit leaning in and then his lips were on yours and he kissed you. Soft and tenderly. Only reluctantly breaking the kiss, when Dean walked into the library.

“Great! Why don’t you too get a room,” Dean growled with fake annoyance but really he was just happy to see his friend happy.

You wrapped your arms around Cas and winked as he smiled brightly before you made both of you disappear from the library. “Wow they took that literal,” Dean mumbled as he looked around the empty room.


End file.
